


Little Warrior Of The Sky And Earth

by Littleawkward1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleawkward1/pseuds/Littleawkward1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of meetings with the clans, Lexa welcomes the people she's been wanting to see all day. Short one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Warrior Of The Sky And Earth

It was a couple hours past noon when Lexa finally found herself in her throne room alone. Early that morning, Indra had woken her up to start the meetings with the 13 clans. They were to negotiate new trading wages with each other. This was something she thought would take an hour or two, but lasted almost the entire day. She was beyond tired.

She let out a long sigh while resting her head on the back of her throne, softly rubbing her forehead, eyes closed. She wasn't particularly happy that it took so long. I mean, the meeting wasn't even that urgent. 'My day could've been spent doing something much more enjoyable,' she thought. 'What a waste of valuable time."

Leaning foreword and placing her right elbow on her knee, her eyes slowly open to reveal frustrated green eyes. A small frown, almost a pout manifested onto her face. 

Small tapping could be heard from the hallway when suddenly her throne room doors burst open and a toddler staggers in almost tripping. "Mama!" she shouts out happily.

Lexa's expression immediately changes after laying eyes on her daughter. A wide smile plasters itself on her face and she rises from her throne to bend down and lift up her daughter in the air with ease. "What do we have here?" She says, carrying the toddler on her hip. "My warrior from the land of.."

"The sky and Earth!" The toddler replies. 

 

"A warrior from the land of the sky AND the Earth? How does one become a warrior from the sky and Earth?"

"Mm. Well... I don't know. I can tell you when i think of one."

Lexa chuckles. "Can't wait to hear it."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...And she said she can blow up ANYTHING. Aunty Raven said so herself." 

Clarke walks in to see Lexa with their daughter, both laughing with each other as the small child tells her mother a made up story. She crosses her arms and leans against the door frame. A soft knock echos through out the room. "Am i interrupting?" 

Lexa moved her eyes to the door and green landed and fell into blue. "Not at all." She softly spoke, smiling.

The sides of Clarke's lips lift. "Did you notice her armor?" She asked, nodding to the toddler. "Anya why don't you show mama what you're wearing."

Anya's eyes lit up. "Okay!" She was released from her mother's grasp and then she ran all the way up the steps to Lexa's throne. Wanting to impress her mothers, she used all her strength to get up the chair. Once on top, she turned around with her head held high and her hand on her hips. A smirk plastered on her lips. 

Lexa looked at Anya's outfit. It was an exact replica of her own. Red sash, left tire shoulder pad, long furs, and protective armor. 

"I look just like you mama see." 

"I see that little one."

Anya pouted. "Mama, I'm not little. I'm a warrior. A warrior from the land of the sky and Earth!" She replied as she jumped high off Lexa's throne, landing swiftly without a sound. Her small legs then decided that running around the room was the best thing to do. Her small red cape following where ever she went. 

"We have a strong one, Clarke."

Clarke made her way next to Lexa and put her head on her shoulder. "We do."

They stood still in silence, watching their daughter laugh happily. Thanks to Clarke's mom the two were able to have a child both biologically theirs. Anya looked exactly like Lexa, but had many elements of Clarke. Like her blonde hair, husky voice, and love for drawing . When she was born, something rare, not seen anywhere by any of clans stood out, her eyes. One was green while the other was blue. Clarke was concerned that during the process something bad might've went wrong and that the eyes were a sign of it. But as days went on and the check ups with Abby all turned out that nothing was wrong, Clarke saw her child's eyes to be the most beautiful thing she laid eyes on.  
When naming Anya, it was Clarke who suggested Lexa's mentors name to be their child's name. Lexa couldn't be more than happy and utterly moved about it, giving their first child the name of one of the strongest people to ever be in her life. 

It's quite funny how much the child would act exactly like Lexa's mentor from time to time. Especially when sword fighting. She would put war paint on the way Lexa's mentor did. Clarke drew the deceased one day when Lexa was once again telling a new story of her mentor teaching her how to do certain tasks and the small child looked over the drawing and decided that she wanted to be just like her. 

Both Lexa and Clarke were a bit upset their child didn't want to be like either of them, but they got over that quite quickly.

"You know, my mom made her the outfit." Clarke spoke.

Lexa was a bit shocked. "Abby made it? I must thank her when we visit Arkadia this week."

"She even made Anya an exact replica of one of my outfits. One from when i first landed here."

"I'd like to see her in Skaikru attire."

"She hasn't worn any Skaikru clothing in her life, other than my dad's watch. I think she'd look great in them."

"Just like you."

Clarke casted her eyes down, blushing and lightly bumped Lexa's side.

"So how was the meeting?"

"Troublesome. Didn't think it needed to be strung for so long. I wanted to spend my day with you and Anya. Better than being stuck in here with problems the ambassadors could've done on their own."

"Well, duh." Clarke laughed giving Lexa a soft kiss to the lips.

Lexa closed her eyes, taking in this moment. She loved Clarke's kisses. They were soft, fragile, and were hers as much as she was Clarke's. Her hand landed on Clarke's waist and she pulled her closer. She moved her head to the side, kissing Clarke again. And again. And again.

Clarke placed her hand on Lexa's shoulder and rested their foreheads together. "You are aware that our daughter is in the room, right?"

Lexa nodded and breathed out, "I wasn't planning on doing anything futher than kissing Clarke. I have the strength to stop myself."

Clarke let out a snort. "Mhm. That's what you always say..."

The two chuckled to themselves, getting lost in their own little bubble.

A few minutes of holding each other and exchanging soft kisses, Clarke noticed how quiet it was in the room. Her eyes opened and she scanned the room to find Anya on the throne again. She was sitting cross legged with her hand in her lap, starring at them with a look of concentration. As if thinking out a problem.

"Is something the matter?" Lexa asked.

Anya shook her head. "I was thinking of something."

"What's bothering your thoughts?"

"I think i know why I'm the warrior of the sky and Earth."

"And why's that?" Clarke asks her daughter. 

"Love made me part of the sky and Earth." Anya smiled.

Lexa and Clarke locked eyes with one another and blushes slowly begin to rise on both their faces. 

Anya frowned. "W-Was i not, right?" 

Lexa and Clarke shook their heads and made their way over to Anya. 

Lexa took Anya in her arms and sat her on her right thigh. "No need to worry my child." 

Clarke made herself comfortable on Lexa's other thigh. "You are absolutely right."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot i forgot i wrote a long time ago. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
